


Worn Leather

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Collars, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Goody has always had a vice, he used to share it with Sam, now with Billy. It's gotten him in trouble in the past, Sam wants to make sure that's not the case this time round."Goody in a collar, whatever you want to do with it"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill on the Mag7 Kink meme https://mag7-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/1188.html?thread=2724#cmt2724  
> Technically two fills as someone else requested Sam/Goody/Billy but it's more collar in origin so.  
> Go to the Kink Meme! share ur kink!  
> Edited the summary, it's still a bad summary but at least it shows this isn't a cruel fic?

Sam noticed it when Goody loosened the collar of his shirt over breakfast, an indentation in the skin of his throat, a line made by the pinching of flesh, of something too tight for comfort, but not tight enough to break the skin. He knew what it was, remembered it from nearly two decades ago when he and Goody had first crossed paths, when Goody had made himself vulnerable to the wrong people and the mark had been deeper, raw, red, bloody. As soon as he realised what it was, he spread his attention to Billy, to the way Goody’s arm slung around his shoulders, the way that despite that encompassing gesture Goody seemed almost hesitant in his touching, eyes seeking something out in the near constantly impassive mask of the Korean, finding it and visibly relaxing the slung arm into something closer to an embrace.

He followed Billy outside after a meal one night, he didn’t know much about this man aside from that he was dangerous and Goody liked him, so he was cautious as he leant on the railing and offered the man a smoke.

“No thank you…” Billy declined politely and Sam smoked alone, casting glances at the other man, measuring him up quietly; Billy made to leave and Sam stubbed out his cigarette,

“How long?” he asked as Billy approached the saloon doors, he stopped mid step and turned slowly, cocking his head at Sam, “How long has he served?” he elucidated, loud enough for Billy to hear but too quiet for anyone else to understand, watching genuine shock cross Billy’s features before the mask slipped back in place.

“I don’t understand…” he said slowly, carefully,

“I believe you do,” Sam leant back on the railing and watched as Billy returned to his side, touching his arm before disappearing into the side alley, away from any potential witnesses, Sam followed, knowing in his gut that he wasn’t in danger with Billy.

“How did you…” Billy lost all confidence as darkness enveloped them, his voice hushed and uncertain, as if he was scared that Sam was grasping at straws and he was about to reveal something terrible, “What do you think you know?” he asked instead, crowding Sam to the nearest wall until they were a hair’s breadth apart, Sam felt the warmth of Billy’s breath and body before him.

“I saw the marks,” he touched a hand to Billy’s neck and saw light glint off the man’s eyes as they widened once more, “and I know about his… _vice_ …”

“You… _know_ …” Billy whispered, scrutinising him with every syllable,

“I know… the collar, the servitude, the longing to be treated as beneath you, like an animal,” he leant in and touched his lips to Billy’s ear as he spoke, it wasn’t intentional, merely a misjudgement of the distance between them,

“It’s the only way he feels at peace…” Billy said on a breath, so quiet and grievous, admitting his own guilt at how he treated Goody. That show of shame and humanity found Sam’s hand on Billy’s shoulder,

“You’re not at fault here,” he assured quietly, “I understand…” the sharp intake of breath told Sam that Billy had understood his meaning,

“You…”

“It was a long time ago… Goody was… well he wasn’t that different to how he is now… maybe a little more solemn…” he had eased Goody through awful times in the only way Goody would allow him to, and it seemed that he was sharing that same bond with Billy now. Billy nodded and stepped away, letting out a shuddering breath and turning on his heel to return to the saloon, he had been away from Goody for too long, Sam understood.

 

Something in him expected the knock on the door that night, as he sat on the edge of his bed after downing a full pitcher of water to sober himself up, his shirt open and his boots off; he didn’t answer, he didn’t need to, watching as the door eked open and Goodnight stepped into the room.

“Billy told me about your little _tête-à-tête_ ,” Goody said quietly, removing his hat and hanging it up as he let the door click closed,

“I figured he might,” Sam hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose he had some questions too,”

“He’s a smart man,” Goody shrugged, approaching Sam slowly, eyes downcast as his bootsteps rang out hollowly,

“He is, and you trust him,” it wasn’t a question but Goody nodded,

“With my life… with _this_ …” Sam looked away when Goody sank to his knees on the ground, kneeling in silence with his hands clasped in front of him,

“Goody…” he let out, he felt the same innate guilt that Billy did over being exposed to and nurturing this side of Goody, “This is between you and him…”

“No it isn’t…” Goody met his gaze and Sam’s breath caught in his throat, “It’s… _ours_ …” the way he said it, Sam knew Goody was asking him to be part of something new, not to return to their old, broken comforting of one another.

“And Billy?” he was asking because Goody needed to say it, needed to be transparent in this for both their sakes,

“He’s waiting…” Goody shuffled closer on his knees, eased himself between Sam’s feet and rested his cheek on his thigh,

“Waiting…” Sam repeated, coaxing the words,

“To see… for you…” he averted his gaze and lifted his hands to embrace Sam’s thigh, to rub his cheek against the inseam of his pant leg in almost feline affection, “to say you still want me,” Goody whispered and Sam’s hand shifted to Goody’s cheek, disrupting the slow nuzzling, trailing down to the collar of his shirt, pushing it aside to reveal a worn leather strap around his throat, squared brass studs lining it, tarnished and missing in places, a heavy brass ring was tucked flush against the old leather. The leather was softened with age yet familiar to Sam’s fingers as he traced it, the flats of his nails brushing against Goody’s throat, feeling his skin shift as he swallowed a moan,

“Of course I still want you Goody…” he sighed, moving his fingers to Goody’s cravat and tugging it free, freezing as the doorknob twisted, reassured when Goody shifted his cheek to Sam’s palm and sighed softly. Billy entered the room like a shadow, closing and locking the door behind him before standing and watching them with a curious expression, waiting for Sam to take charge it would seem. Goody’s fingers trailed idly up and down Sam’s thigh, the motion making Sam’s fingers twitch against Goody’s cheek, “Your clothes…” he rasped as he looked to Billy, paying Goody no mind even as he addressed him. Goody’s arms slid from around his thigh, he sat back and kept his gaze downturned, eyes half lidded and lashes flickering against Sam’s palm as he began to unfasten first his waistcoat, then his shirt.

Billy moved then too, stepping further into the room, almost hesitant, but Sam beckoned him with his free hand, a gentle pat on the bed beside him, not a demand but an invitation between equals; Billy crossed the room, sitting on the ground instead of the bed, his shoulder bumping Sam’s leg as they turned their attention to their stripping pet.

 

Goody had folded his clothes as he removed them, laying them on the floor nearby and settling his hands on his thighs, now garbed only in his trousers and boots, the heavy collar around his neck partially obscured by his hair. Sam pushed his hand up through Goody’s hair, clearing it from the collar and sighing softly at the sight,

“Beautiful…” Billy whispered at his side, reaching behind Sam’s leg to touch Goodnight, fingers catching on the worn ring, pulling it away from the collar and letting it clink quietly. Sam had to agree, Goody was truly beautiful like this, all the worry and age seemed to melt away from his face, replaced with a soul-deep calmness; he touched the collar, tugging the ring until Goody followed after it, kneeling up, Billy’s hand trailing down his chest. Sam bent down, brushing his lips against Goody’s, a gentle touch he hadn’t shared with Goody in too long, Goody whimpered as Sam pulled away, their gazes meeting, the pleading he saw there had broken him once, but now it stirred something deep within him. He dragged Goody up rougher this time, crashing their mouths together, he felt Goody smile into the mess of lips, tongue, and teeth, his other hand slipping to Goody’s hip but covering another hand, Billy’s. Billy guided Goody onto Sam’s lap, Goody straddled him, kept his hands limp and useless between them as he closed his eyes and let Sam devour him, their mouths found a familiar rhythm and Sam felt like no time had passed since they’d last been together, even as he felt Billy’s hair touching his cheek, heard the sound of lips on Goody’s bare shoulder. He bit Goody’s lip, pulling away from the kiss and watching over Goody’s shoulder as Billy kissed a trail down Goody’s spine,

“You’re such a good boy,” Sam whispered against Goody’s ear, “You’ve always been so good,” he uttered and Goody shuddered in pleasure, “You know that, don’t you?”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear it,” Goody purred, he was young and stupid again, they both were, and just like before Goody was struggling to sit still, so desperate to behave that his own body threatened to turn against him.

“Touch him,” Billy spoke roughly as he stood upright again, his hands over Goody’s now, guiding them to Sam’s shoulders, releasing them as they eased Sam’s shirt away from his skin, sliding down his arms and stroking over musculature, mapping him out like he was told to. “What do you want Goody?” Billy asked, pulling the loop of Goody’s collar to the nape of his neck,

“Anything…” Goody gasped, “ _Everything_ ,” he shivered as he said it and Sam felt the motion to his core, felt the squeeze of Goody’s hands on his wrists, he wanted that too.

“Lose these,” Billy tucked his fingers down the back of Goody’s trousers and pulled lightly, Goody reluctantly eased himself from Sam’s front, standing almost like he’d been pulled by strings, his gaze downcast once more but his lips quirked up in sweet satisfaction as he bent and pulled his boots off, upright once more and unfastening his belt. Billy stripped too, but Sam was transfixed on Goody, watching as his trousers slid down and his cock sprung up, hard and leaking precum, glistening with it; Sam felt uncomfortably hard in his own trousers, shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off and was about to unfasten his belt when he caught Goody peeking up at him through his lashes.

“C’mere,” he whispered, gesturing Goody closer, Goody didn’t need further instructions, his cock bobbing slightly as he sank to his knees and pulled Sam’s belt loose, fingers fervent as he pushed buttons through holes and tugged Sam’s trousers open and down. He was hasty and desperate, eager to please with anything he could offer, wetting his lips and looking up at Sam, then at Billy behind him, begging them both to let him take Sam in his mouth. “What do you think?” he asked Billy, his hand moving to stroke through Goody’s hair, petting him like a dog, like he loved to be petted; Billy sank to his knees behind Goody, dark eyes meeting Sam’s and a wry smile curling his lips as he used one hand to guide Goody’s head into Sam’s lap. Goody whimpered and gave Sam a cursory lick before wrapping his lips around his broad cockhead, Sam relished in the tight seal, keeping his eyes on Billy’s as he nodded and Billy shoved Goody down. Goody choked and Sam moaned at the feeling, the tight pressure of Goody’s throat as it went into spasm, he half thought he could feel the ridge of the collar pushed against him through Goody’s skin and tightened his fist in Goody’s hair.

 

Goody relaxed against him, sagging and unbreathing as he rested his nose in the thick dark curls of Sam’s pubic hair, lungs burning perfectly, he swallowed as best he could around Sam’s cock, jaw aching with every shift of muscle. Sam let out a soft moan and Billy eased Goody’s head back, fingers twining with Sam’s in his hair, letting Goody pant and puff with a full mouth before pushing him down and setting their pace. Billy intercepted the pull of Goody’s mouth with a hand around the base of Sam’s cock, wetting his fingers with precum and spit, stretching Goody’s mouth further by easing fingers past the tight seal and feeling the hard pressure of Sam’s cock on the backs of his fingers as Goody’s tongue struggled to wet them both. He withdrew his fingers, wet and dripping with the same saliva that now wept from the corners of Goody’s mouth, easing his fingers down and raising an eyebrow at Sam as he began to massage the spit into the tight ring of Goody’s asshole. The moan that tore through Goody vibrated along Sam’s cock and had him cursing at _Billy_ , smiling open mouthed and pushing his hips towards Goody’s mouth, beginning to fuck his face gently as Billy’s hand drove him down, though he suspected if they both let go Goody would continue to blow him like his life depended on it.

He could feel each and every thrust of Billy’s fingers just in the way Goody’s breath hitched, watching as Billy’s brow creased in concentration as he continued to guide Goody and finger him at the same time, Sam could see why Goody was so enamoured with Billy, he was enigmatic and beautiful, and he understood _this_. Goody lifted himself off the ground slightly, resting his hands hesitantly on Sam’s thighs, Sam nodded at him and he leant on him, sticking his ass out and pushing back against Billy’s fingers, moaning around the cock in his mouth. He eased one hand down past his mouth and cupped Sam’s balls, again searching for approval before committing to the slow rolling of flesh in his palm, squeezing just right as he gave a few noisy sucks at Sam’s cock. Billy’s hand left Goody’s hair and Sam did the same, watching as Billy tugged Goody’s collar and drew him off of Sam’s cock. They were connected still, a string of spit bridged Goody’s swollen lips to Sam’s straining cock, Goody leant in, cutting off his breath as Billy held his collar fast, ignoring the dig of leather into flesh as he lapped up his own spit and placed one final wet kiss to the tip of Sam’s prick, leaning back and looking blearily up at Sam, a dopey grin on his face as Billy shoved more fingers into him and used his collar to pull him down onto them.

Sam shifted back onto his bed, lying back and easing his trousers the rest of the way off, kicking them off the end of the bed and turning his attention back to Goody and Billy; from this angle, he could see the way Goody balled his hands into fists on the floor, back a curve as he pushed himself back on Billy’s fingers, knees so spread he was all but rubbing his hard cock on the floor.

“Up,” Billy ordered as he withdrew his fingers and Goody drew his knees together, raising himself slightly, gasping when Billy stood swiftly and dragged him up by the collar, Goody could hardly hide his smile as Billy turned him and shoved him backwards at the bed. He knocked against Sam’s leg and glanced at him, reaching a hand that Sam took, guiding him up onto the bed, settling on his knees between Sam’s legs, Sam loved the look of Goody’s back, all sinewy muscle and old scars, the collar dark against the pale skin that bled down his shoulders. He looked at where his hand was woven with Goody’s, the contrast so stark and familiar, comforting; Billy knelt before Goody on the bed, leaning toward him and planting a hand by Sam’s hip, pushing Goody back, taking Sam’s prick in his still slightly damp hand, guiding it into Goody’s hole, the desperate wet heat all but sucking him in as Goody sat back against his hips and took him to the hilt, leaning heavily on the hand in Sam’s, muscles trembling as he grew accustomed to the intrusion. Sam couldn’t suppress the moan that tore from his chest, the warmth had been so sudden he almost filled Goody with come right then, his chest heaved and he leant back on his elbow, trying to calm himself, to hold onto what limited control he had so he could see this through.

“Don’t move,” Billy ordered both of them, and Sam didn’t object, staying as still as possible, squeezing Goody’s hand, muscles as tense as Goody’s looked, Billy spread Goody’s thighs impossibly wide, hooking them over Sam’s to keep them spread and Goody had to slam his free hand down onto the bed in case his grip on Sam’s wasn’t enough to keep him upright. He could feel his thigh twitching slightly and shifted his leg, not quite seeing Billy past Goody now, but it didn’t matter, he felt spit slick fingers against the veiny underside of his cock, gliding up the hard flesh and _into_ Goody,

“ _Ah_!” Goody let out, jerking slightly, his collar clinking with the motion, he settled back into Sam’s lap, taking him deep again and trying to stay still as Billy rubbed the overstuffed muscle of Goody’s anus, trying to coax it wider. After a few tight motions Goody started to relax against Sam, leaning back on him and his own arm, relaxing the one that ended with their hands linked, squeezing Sam’s hand as he leant his head back on his shoulder.

 

Sam pressed his lips to skin and supple leather, brushing against worn studs, barely able to breathe with the way Goody’s hole squeezed him, with the way Billy’s fingers, two now, rubbed rough and textured against his sensitive prick. Goody could barely hold still now, trembling and giving tiny instinctual jerks of his hips as Billy fingered him, Sam didn’t have the sense to punish him for it and Billy was letting it pass too, easing a third finger in and managing to pull the ring of muscle away from Sam’s cock, a cold chill of air against his wet skin causing him to shudder. Goody gave a bodily spasm, collar clinking at his throat, the sound hypnotic and arousing to Sam, triggering memories of fucking Goody hard and fast, of a chain keeping Goody low to the dirt, jangling with every thrust into his tight hole. He shuddered beneath Goody and started to move his hips slightly, gently fucking up into him in spite of Billy’s earlier command; it didn’t matter though, Billy didn’t object, shoving his fingers into Goody every time Sam withdrew, driving Sam and Goody crazy with the sensation.

“Billy please…” Goody whispered between moans, cock leaking at the tip as it strained up against his belly and jerked with every move of Sam’s hips, Billy finally withdrew his fingers, spitting on his hand and stroking his proud cock to wet it before crawling closer and straddling Sam’s thigh, Goody now holding his legs up rather than bracing them against Sam’s. Sam felt the searing heat of Billy’s cock against the base of his own, the wet head following the thick vein and wetting it, pushing against the tight pucker of Goody’s anus slowly.

The noise Goody made when his muscle gave and allowed them both inside him had Sam biting his throat to suppress his own cry, a high pitched, desperate sob of pleasure that shook Goody’s lithe frame as Billy pushed deeper into him. Sam withdrew his cock a fraction, rubbing his cheek on Goody’s neck as he nodded his assent, Billy waited for Sam to push in again before dragging partially out of Goody, the two soon alternating their thrusts as best they could. Goody squeezed Sam’s hand, desperate to touch himself but knowing he couldn’t, knowing that Sam and Billy didn’t want him to yet, and he was good, _so good_ , Sam could feel him resisting, kissed his throat and whispered praise to him.

“Attaboy Goody,” he rumbled, “So good,” he added as Goody moaned and bucked on their cocks, trying so hard to take them both in deeper, so full of cock and so pleased with the way his collar sounded as he began to shift faster on top of them.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Goody hissed through his teeth, Billy echoed the sentiment, holding Goody’s thighs as he fucked into him, as his balls slapped against Sam’s with every thrust, Sam wasn’t sure he could hold on much longer, gritting a warning out amidst his grunts of pleasure, managing to lie back further and sling an arm around Goody as he lost his rhythm and fucked into him hopelessly. His fingers hurt he was squeezing Goody’s left hand so tightly, his right hand coming up to the leather collar and locking his fingers through the ring as he flooded Goody’s insides with his seed. Goody keened and sobbed in bliss against him, Billy fucking quicker as Sam’s cock started to soften and slip free, hammering Sam’s seed deeper into Goody before joining it with his own. The feeling of both men filling him pushed Goody over the edge, striping his load across his stomach and chest, his cock giving a few last jerks as the shockwaves of his orgasm rolled through him.

Sam’s chest was heaving and the weight of Goody on top of him was almost too much, his cock was softening and he could feel his and Billy’s seed dripping from Goody’s gaping hole onto him, disgusting and yet oddly arousing. Billy had moved off of the bed shortly after filling Goody, fetching a damp cloth and wiping himself down, returning to give the cloth to Goody; Goody eased himself between Sam and the wall, rolling onto his side and gently wiping Sam down, taking his softened cock in hand and cleaning him with a look of adoration on his face. He did not clean himself, content to let their seed leak across his skin as a reminder and a trophy until he was told he had to; Billy was pulling on his long underwear, regarding Sam curiously.

“Goody, floor,” Sam grunted, easing himself off of the bed, Goody followed and watched silently as Sam pulled the bedding and pillows off the bed and tossed them onto the ground, something to lie on and under. Goody sank to the floor and sprawled out atop the thin bed sheet, curling an arm under the pillow his head hit, looking up at Billy and Sam and waiting; Billy followed him down and Sam lay on his other side, casting the covers over them and smiling to himself as Goody connected the three of them as they drifted off.

 

He regretted that decision in the morning, he wasn’t as young as he’d felt when fucking Goody and his bones protested at the hard floor beneath them, though the warmth of Goody sandwiched between him and Billy was enough to ease that regret. He gave Goody’s collar a little tug and Goody blinked sleepily at him, humming curiously,

“Wake Billy up,” he murmured roughly, giving Goody a look he read easily, smirking as he eased himself up onto his hands and knees and shifted down Billy’s body. He carefully pulled Billy’s underwear down and exposed his half-mast cock to the warm air of the room, bending down and taking it into his mouth, Sam’s hand finding his hair and guiding him up and down the length of Billy’s cock. Billy awoke with a soft moan and blinked hazily, looking first down at Goody and then following the strong line of Sam’s arm as it pumped Goody up and down, Billy’s breath hitched as he met Sam’s gaze and he reached out to him, curling a hand around his neck and drawing him in. He crashed their mouths together, kissing him desperately and messily, the first joining of lips; it slowed to something sweeter and Sam felt Goody’s head pushing up against his palm, smiling into Billy’s mouth as he realised the man was struggling not to fuck Goody’s face. “Good mornin’,” he greeted as their lips parted, inching closer and pressing their foreheads together, loving the feel of Billy’s stuttering breaths on his face.

“Muh…” Billy let out, biting his lip and closing his eyes tight, letting out a slow moan and digging his fingers into the back of Sam’s neck; Goody groaned with pleasure between Billy’s legs and bobbed of his own volition now, Sam putting his hands to better use by easing them into Billy’s tied back hair, easing the leather cord from it and letting the jet locks fall free. He shifted over Billy, bracing himself on his forearms as they kissed again, his hip rubbing against Goody’s shoulder as they moved together; he hadn’t expected to want to touch Billy like this, but now that he was doing it he couldn’t help himself, kissing him harder and sharing with him the mixture of guilt and pleasure he felt at their tie to Goody.

Billy cried into his mouth as he came, tensing and pulling Sam closer somehow as Goody hungrily drank his seed down without complaint, they heard him panting softly as they held one another, Billy’s eyes glazed with lust as he looked from Sam to Goody.

“Mornin’ cher,” Goody grinned as he wiped his mouth on his wrist, looking almost sheepish as he knelt beside the two of them,

“Morning…” Billy managed this time, easing away from Sam and sitting up, hair loose as he reached for Goody and unbuckled the collar, letting it slip free. Goody looked sad at the loss and looked away from the two of them, sighing quietly as he rubbed the imprint it had left; Sam knew how at a loss Goody felt without the collar, but knew he couldn’t wear it in the day lest someone saw it, a leather cord however… he looked at the hair tie he’d drawn from Billy’s hair, weighing the thought before reaching out to Goody and easing the thong around his neck. Goody froze, eyes wide and breath hitched in excitement, letting out a soft moan as the cord tightened when Sam tied it; Billy watched in slight bewilderment and Sam realised he’d never thought of something so _simple_ before.

“ _Sam_ …” Goody gasped,

“Goody,” Sam smiled at his friend, his lover he supposed, looking over to Billy and realising he had taken two lovers now, wondering if they would survive the coming weeks to get the chance to explore this mess they’d made.


End file.
